My Bestfriend, My Love
by seojieuns
Summary: Taeyong mencintai sahabatnya, Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun tak peduli padanya dan ingin dia pergi. [NCT. Jaeyong.]


**My Bestfriend, My Love**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun itu tak terpisahkan.

Sudah menjadi duo nakal sejak masih di sekolah dasar.

Apa-apa bersama. Kemana-mana bersama. Bermain, mengerjai orang, bahkan segala pengalaman pertama tentang seksual pun mereka lakukan bersama.

Taeyong ingat saat dia mencuri majalah dewasa ayahnya. Membacanya di kamar dengan Jaehyun setelah memastikan pintunya terkunci.

Taeyong ingat saat pertama kali mereka mulai bereksperimen. Tahu jika itu salah tapi tetap melakukannya.

Taeyong ingat pertama kalinya dia dan Jaehyun berciuman. Takjub dengan rasa nikmatnya sekaligus keanehan setelah itu.

Taeyong ingat semuanya.

Diumur mereka yang kedelapan, mereka sudah mahir berciuman a la Prancis dan membuat hickey ditempat-tempat tersembunyi.

Saat Jaehyun dibelikan laptop pertamanya, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menonton film kotor bersama. Cekikikan melihat dada wanita dan ukuran genital pria.

Dia dan Jaehyun jadi mempunyai lebih banyak pengetahuan tentang itu dibanding anak-anak lain. Bahkan pada kegiatan seksual menyimpang yang melibatkan dua orang bergender sama.

Tak mengherankan. Saat mereka menginjak masa pubertas, dia dan Jaehyun mulai mempraktekan itu semua satu persatu.

Taeyong ingat saat dia memberikan handjob pertamanya untuk Jaehyun.

Saat itu suara Jaehyun mulai berubah. Tubuhnya mulai terbentuk dan berotot. Pipi chubbynya masih ada, tapi kesan kekanakan diwajahnya mulai menghilang.

Dia ingat saat pertama kalinya memegang penis Jaehyun. Benar-benar menikmati suara yang dibuat sahabatnya itu.

Taeyong ingat saat mereka berumur lima belas tahun.

Jaehyun menyodorkan satu botol minuman beralkohol. Membuat seringai yang seakan berkata kau-bukan-laki-laki-jika-menolak di wajahnya. Taeyong menerima tantangan itu dan mereka pun minum bersama. Hanya untuk berakhir di kamar mandi sambil muntah-muntah.

Blowjob pertama Taeyong... Jaehyun yang melakukannya. Beberapa hari setelah insiden minum alkohol itu. Tepat saat mereka pulang dari sekolah untuk mengambil raport.

Nilai buruk dan omelan orang tuanya, membuat Taeyong frustasi. Jaehyun yang menjadi korban. Tapi malah berbalik memberinya blowjob sebagai pengganti kata-kata penghibur.

Saat pertama kali mereka berhubungan seks... Taeyong tidak mau membahasanya. Itu luar biasa sakit tapi luar biasa nikmat setelahnya. Jaehyun juga tidak pernah mau menciumnya lagi sejak saat itu, tidak tahu kenapa.

Sekarang mereka sudah terlalu sering melakukannya. Taeyong sampai tak memerlukan banyak persiapan lagi tiap kali akan bermain.

Seks mereka biasanya langsung ke inti, tanpa foreplay apapun.

Melepas baju, menetapkan tempat-bisa ditempat tidur, sofa, dinding, lantai, bahkan meja makan-, melakukannya, lalu selesai.

Bertahun-tahun mereka seperti itu.

Menjadi sahabat sekaligus _fuck buddy_.

Taeyong sudah terbiasa dengan Jaehyun. Tatapannya, suaranya, sentuhannya.

Pernah beberapa waktu Taeyong mencoba melakukan itu dengan orang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengenal tubuh dan pikirannya sebaik Jaehyun.

Itu membawanya pada satu kesimpulan. Setelah melalui malam-malam tanpa tidur demi berpikir dan mencari tahu jawaban terjujur dalam dirinya.

Dia mencintai Jaehyun.

Taeyong ingat saat pertama kali mengatakan itu pada Jaehyun. Tidak sengaja saat sedang berlutut memberikan blowjob untuknya. Apa yang merasukinya, Taeyong tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat itu, perasaannya sudah tak terbendung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehyun-"

Jaehyun terkejut pada awalnya, menarik dirinya dan menatap heran. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, menyuruh Taeyong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Taeyong sangat senang. Berpikir perasaannya bersambut. Jika nanti setelah dia berhasil membuat Jaehyun klimaks, sahabat yang dicintainya itu akan mencium bibirnya lagi dan kemudian memberinya satu pengalaman tak terlupakan dari making love pertama mereka.

"Terimakasih. Sekarang aku lelah. Pulanglah, Taeyong."

Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Taeyong malu mengakui ini.

Meskipun perasaannya sakit dan terluka atas perlakuan Jaehyun, dia tetap tidak bisa jauh dari sahabatnya itu. Mereka terus menjadi sahabat, sekaligus _fuck buddy_.

Jaehyun, diumurnya yang ke dua puluh satu, menjadi semakin tampan, cerdas, dan seksi.

Dia sering memanggil Taeyong saat tidak sibuk atau butuh teman. Mereka akan minum bersama lalu melakukan seks di sofa, di tempat tidur, di kamar mandi, di lantai dapur, bahkan tempat umum.

Di manapun Jaehyun mau melakukannya, mereka akan melakukan itu.

Taeyong masih sering mengatakan itu, 'Aku mencintaimu' pada Jaehyun. Dia tahu harus mulai berhenti melakukannya, tapi jujur tidak bisa.

Sekarang, sudah satu minggu Jaehyun tidak menghubunginya.

Saat Taeyong menekan bel, dia mulai ragu apa dia langsung masuk saja kedalam?

Dia tahu kombinasi nomor yang dipakai sebagai password pintu apartemen Jaehyun. Tapi sesuatu menahannya. Taeyong menunggu dengan sabar Jaehyun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah melihat jam tangan, dia membunyikan bel pintu lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Taeyong memutar matanya.

"Jaehyun, aku tahu kau di dalam. Mobilmu ada di tempat parkir."

Umpatan kasar terdengar dari dalam.

"Biarkan aku masuk," kata Taeyong, berbicara di intercom. Dia tahu Jaehyun bisa melihat wajahnya. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini."

"Aku tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Suara Jaehyun terdengar.

"Kau mau aku menerobos masuk? Jangan lupa aku tahu password pintu apartemenmu ini."

Taeyong mendengar bunyi khas dan kemudian pintu terbuka, Jaehyun muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingat memanggilmu datang."

Taeyong bergerak hingga bisa masuk ke dalam. Dia mengamati diam-diam saat Jaehyun menutup pintu dan membuat pintu itu terkunci otomatis lagi.

"Justru karena itu aku datang," kata Taeyong. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama satu minggu ini?"

Jaehyun menyilangkan lengan saat dia bersandar ke bagian belakang sofa, di ruang tamu.

"Dengar, aku rasa kita harus berhenti melakukan ini, Taeyong."

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu sebelumnya," balas Taeyong santai. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

Dia mendekati Jaehyun dan memegang pipinya. Membawa wajahnya sedikit menunduk agar pandangan mata mereka sejajar.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong datar.

"Aku berkencan. Aku punya kekasih."

"Oh?"

Taeyong tidak menyukai ini. Sedikitpun tidak.

Hatinya sakit.

"Seperti apa dia? Apa seperti aku?"

Dia melarikan tangannya ke bagian depan celana Jaehyun. Mengusap dan memijatnya perlahan.

Seks selalu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan menyakitkannya dengan Jaehyun.

Dia pikir itu hanya kebohongan. Hanya alasan dan karangan Jaehyun agar Taeyong pergi darinya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia seorang gadis. Cantik, lucu, pintar. Sempurna."

Taeyong menekan tubuhnya. Tangannya berada di sekitar pinggang Jaehyun, berlari keatas mengusap punggung dan perutnya di balik kaos. Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Jaehyun dan menjilat permukaan kulit di sana perlahan, tahu jika Jaehyun menikmati itu semua.

"Siapa namanya?" Bisik Taeyong.

"Shit. Taeyong, kau-"

Tangan Jaehyun berbalik mengangkat dagu Taeyong. Untuk sesaat tampak seperti akan menyatukan bibir mereka, tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu, hingga tak jadi melakukannya.

Taeyong bisa merasakan dadanya berdebar keras, selalu seperti itu saat Jaehyun memberi isyarat seakan mau menciumnya.

Dia membungkuk, tapi Jaehyun memiringkan kepala dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Taeyong.

 _Begini lagi-_

Taeyong merasa frustrasi. Dia menghela napas, mendorong Jaehyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Sudah sejauh ini dan kau berubah pikiran? Kau yang menggodaku lebih dulu-"

Bibir Jaehyunmembuat jejak-jejak basah di atas kulit leher Taeyong- menghisap, menjilat dan mengecupinya berulang sampai tercipta tanda kemerahan cantik. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Taeyong mengabaikan itu. Pandangannya kosong.

Hatinya sakit.

"Kau tidak akan pernah sudi menciumku. Iya, kan?"

Jaehyun menarik diri dan menatap Taeyong, satu alisnya terangkat.

Untuk beberapa saat, Taeyong tahu Jaehyun sedang membaca ekspresinya, dan ketika dia menyadari jika pernyataan itu serius, dia memutar mata sambil menggerutu.

"Kau meminta ciuman dariku? Taeyong, kita sudah sering melakukan seks, tidakkah itu cukup? "

"Tidak," jawab Taeyong. Tegas.

Jaehyun melepaskan kemeja Taeyong dari bahunya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian _fuck buddy_ -nya itu dari bahasan-yang baginya konyol-ini lagi.

"Kau tidak harus menciumku, Jaehyun. Tapi setidaknya katakan alasannya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menciumku?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun penuh harap.

Jaehyun balik menatap serius.

"Karena jika aku menciummu, harapanmu tentang segala hal romantis dan tak bergunamu denganku itu akan semakin besar. Puas?"

Taeyong merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Perutnya bergejolak diisi kekecewaan. Dia menelan ludah, menatap langit-langit berusaha agar tidak menangis.

Jung Jaehyun- kau benar-benar sialan-

Jaehyun menarik ujung kaos di depan dadanya ke atas, membuatnya setengah telanjang.

Taeyong tahu yang seharusnya dia lakukan adalah menyuruh Jaehyun berhenti, mengakhiri semuanya di sini. Saat ini juga.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi berharap

Hatinya sudah cukup hancur untuk kembali dihancurkan.

Jaehyun tidak peduli padanya.

Dia tidak pernah menginginginkannya seperti cara Taeyong menginginkan dirinya.

Jaehyun hanya memanfaatkan rasa cinta Taeyong padanya agar bisa terus menikmati tubuhnya.

Dia hanya ingin seks.

Dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya klimaks, melampiaskan seluruh hormon sialannya dan mendapat kesenangan dari itu.

Dan dengan bodohnya, dia masih mau memberikannya.

.

.

.

Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun menariknya ke kamar, menjatuhkannya di atas tempat tidur, melepaskan seluruh pakaian Taeyong dan celananya sendirinya.

Mata Taeyong menutup saat Jaehyun mendekat. Mengukungnya oleh tubuh telanjangnya dari atas, sambil menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka di saat yang sama.

"Ini terakhir kalinya," bisik Jaehyun. "Aku tidak berbohong saat aku bilang punya kekasih sekarang."

Napas Taeyong terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Kata-kata itu menamparnya. Dia membuang wajahnya ke samping, menatap dinding dengan pandangan kosong dan penuh rasa sakit.

Saat Jaehyun bergerak ke bawah tubuhnya, memegang penisnya di satu tangan, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Apa yang bisa dia katakan? Marah? Dia tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Dia yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Mulut Jaehyun mulai bekerja.

"Nghh-"

Taeyong bisa mendengar dirinya mengerang pelan. Merasa jijik akan dirinya sendiri karena menikmati semua ini.

 _Jaehyun hanya kasihan padamu-_

 _Karena kau begitu menyedihkan._

 _Sudah seperti mainan lama yang pernah menjadi favorit si pemilik namun kemudian dibuang saat sudah tak diinginkan. Saat pemilikmu sudah mendapat satu mainan baru._

Lidah Jaehyun bergerak ke bagian atas, menjilat-jilat kecil, menghisap-hisap pelan sebelum menelan seluruhnya lagi. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun beritme.

"Ngh-ahh!"

Taeyong mengerang saat jari Jaehyun mendorong masuk tanpa peringatan. Napasnya menderu semakin cepat. Dia bisa merasakan jari Jaehyun bergerak di dalam sana, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pinggulnya, mengelus kaki dan sekitar paha dalamnya dengan sensual.

Jaehyun menarik diri. Jari-jarinya terus bergerak di dalam sana. Bertambah memenuhinya.

Satu, dua, tiga-

"Kau ingin bercinta, kan? Bukan hanya seks? Aku akan memberikannya sekali ini."

Mulutnya bergerak. Menekan ciuman di sekitar pinggul, pusar, perut, tulang rusuk, terus naik hingga ke dada.

"Anggap ini hadiah dariku," gumam Jaehyun sebelum mengusapkan lidahnya di atas tonjolan dada yang sudah mengeras dalam gerakan memutar, kemudian menghisapnya kuat kehausan.

Kemarahan mengisi dada Taeyong.

Kini semuanya buram karena air matanya sendiri.

"Jaehyun kau-ahhn-bajingan-"

Dia menggigit bibir. Tubuhnya membusur tiap kali Jaehyun berhasil melumpuhkan pikirannya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

"Kenapa marah?" Tanya Jaehyun pelan.

Jari-jarinya ditarik keluar. Mulutnya bergerak ke tonjolan dada yang lain, memainkan itu sesuka hatinya. Salah satu tangannya memegang paha Taeyong, melebarkannya, turun dan meremas pantatnya pelan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu," lirih Taeyong.

Jaehyun menarik dirinya, sejajar dengan Taeyong dan mengistirahatnya beban tubuhnya bertopang pada sebelah siku. Tangannya meraih dagu Taeyong, mencoba agar pemuda itu mau menatapnya, tapi Taeyong menolak.

"Jangan seperti ini. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah menciummu."

Taeyong menatap tangannya yang terkulai di sisi tubuh yang terbaring lemas, seperti boneka rusak yang siap digunakan kemudian dilempar ke tempat sampah sesudahnya.

"Apa setelah ini, kau masih sahabatku?"

Nafas Jaehyun menggelitik pipinya, lembut bibirnya mengecupi rahangnya.

"Sahabat tidak seharusnya melakukan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Taeyong menutup matanya. Air matanya mengalir.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Taeyong diam.

Kau sudah melakukannya-

Dia mengingat pertengkaran pertama mereka setelah pengakuan itu, bagaimana Jaehyun menghilang kemudian kembali dan bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Mengatakan bahwa Taeyong hanya terlalu berlebihan.

Setiap pertengkaran mereka sesudah itu selalu sama.

Begitulah cara Jaehyun menghindari kebenaran atas perasaan Taeyong padanya.

Agar hubungan mereka tetap bisa bertahan seperti itu. Sebagai _fuck buddy_.

"Lihat aku."

Jaehyun apa aku memang tidak pernah berarti apa-apa untukmu?

"Taeyong," gumamnya, bibirnya menekan ciuman lembut di dekat sudut bibir Taeyong. "Lihat aku," katanya pelan, saat dia mulai memposisikan dirinya.

Taeyong menoleh-

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia sepenuhnya mendorong masuk, membuatnya terkesiap.

"Aa-hh-!"

Dadanya mengembang-mengempis cepat, jari-jarinya meremas lembar sprei. Dia menutup matanya erat, menghembuskan napasnya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Tapi Jaehyun sudah langsung bergerak.

"Ahhh-ahhhhhh-Jae-ahh!"

Untuk sebentar dia berusaha untuk tak membuat suara-suara menjijikkan itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

Taeyong membiarkan erangan keluar dari bibirnya. Karena sekali titik itu tersentuh, dia akan merasa luar biasa dan melupakan segalanya.

"Apa aku-"

Dia mencoba bicara, tapi napasnya menderu terlalu cepat. Kepalanya terlempar, tergerak-gerak bersamaan tubuhnya yang melengkung saat Jaehyun bergerak lebih cepat, menekan masuk lebih kuat. Membuat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak.

"A-apa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

Akhirnya suara serak itu berhasil lolos dari belah bibir keringnya. Bersama dengan air matanya yang kembali jatuh dan suara desahan menjijikkannya.

"Apa harus- gadis itu?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, hanya terus bergerak.

Dia mengubah sedikit sudutnya dan Taeyong tersentak, seluruh tubuhnya melengkung naik menekan dada Jaehyun.

Pupilnya bergerak-gerak sampai dia bisa melihat bintik-bintik putih di balik kelopak matanya. Suara erangannya semakin keras, seakan tertahan hingga terdengar seperti pekikan. Dia merasakan jari-jari kakinya menekuk sementara tangannya memeluk punggung Jaehyun dan meremas kuat lembar sprei di luar kehendaknya.

"Ahng! Jae-ahhhhh!"

Jaehyun tersengal di bahunya.

"Taeyongie, kau seksi."

Dia terus bergerak keluar masuk lebih cepat. Kaki Taeyong terkait di sekitar pinggangnya. Setiap sentakan pinnggulnya berhasil membuat Taeyong mengerang lebih keras, mencapkan jari-jarinya dikulit punggung Jaehyun.

Taeyong melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, menekan kasur dengan mata terpejam.

Bibir Jaehyun memberi banyak kecupan bergairah di lehernya saat dia mengeluarkan erangan serak.

Pikiran Taeyong berantakan, kata-katanya berubah menjadi hal tak kohoren selain satu nama-Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun-saat klimaks datang menghantamnya.

"Nhh-ah! JAEHYUN-!"

Saat itu mereda, pelukan lengan dan kakinya melonggar. Jatuh terkulai begitu saja bersama kesadarannya yang mulai hilang.

Jaehyun masih belum selesai. Terus bergerak di dalamnya.

"Fuck, Taeyongie, lubangmu merematku-"

Taeyong terlalu lelah untuk itu. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi hatinya juga.

Dia tidak tahu persis berapa lama sampai Jaehyun mencapai klimaksnya, meredam erangan dibahunya saat seluruh tubuhnya tersentak kaku sesaat di antara kakinya yang terbuka lebar, kemudian mengisinya dengan cairan putih panas itu.

Matanya terpejam.

Taeyong terbangun dalam kegelapan, merasakan hangat tubuh Jaehyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

Dengan hati-hati dia memindahkan lengan itu, diam-diam memakai pakaiannya tanpa suara.

Taeyong berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur dan meskipun tidak ingin membangunkan Jaehyun, dia tetap membungkuk untuk untuk mencium pipinya.

Ciuman singkat itu menjadi saksi awal perpisahan mereka.

Setelah ini dia akan kehilangan Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun, sahabatku yang telah dengan bodohnya aku cintai-_

Tanpa catatan atau niat untuk kembali, Taeyong pergi bersama hati yang hancur tak berbentuk dan air matanya.

 _-Selamat tinggal._

.

.

.

Menjadi pihak yang menghindar ternyata sesulit ini.

Setiap kali Taeyong memegang ponsel dan membuka menu pesan, dia akan mencaci maki dirinya sendiri dan dengan enggan menjatuhkan benda itu lagi.

Dua minggu kemarin berlalu dengan tenang.

Dua minggu lainnya berbeda.

Belum satu bulan, Jaehyun sudah menelponnya beberapa kali. Taeyong tidak mau menghitung berapa banyak pesan darinya-menunjukkan betapa lemahnya dia karena selalu hampir membalas dan mau kembali-meski berakhir merutuki diri sendiri.

Dia mengabaikan Jaehyun.

Lebih suka berpikir jika-mantan-sahabatnya itu hanya salah memencet nomor.

Itu lebih masuk akal.

Jaehyun tidak peduli padanya. Jaehyun yang ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Jaehyun yang ingin Taeyong pergi.

Dia sudah melakukannya. Lalu sekarang apa lagi?

Taeyong duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Pikirannya berputar-putar mengenai Jaehyun. Kenangan bertahun-tahun bersama sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin dilupakan begitu saja dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Taeyong ingat hari dimana dia sadar telah jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun. Mereka baru selesai bermain video game. Ketika memandang senyum Jaehyun yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Kenyataan itu disadarinya begitu saja.

Mengapa detak jantungnya selalu menggila saat ada di sekitar Jaehyun, mengapa setiap waktu, kebersamaan dan ciuman yang mereka bagi sangatlah berarti, mengapa dia- menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan Jaehyun dalam kepalanya.

"Sial-"

Taeyong menutupi matanya dengan tangan, menghalangi cahaya lampu ruang tamu.

Dia bisa membayangkannya sekarang.

Jaehyun, basah kuyup setelah keluar dari kamar mandi yang masih beruap karena air panas, seakan pemuda itu benar-benar ada di depannya. Dari kepala dan rambut hitamnya, bahu lebar dan maskulin, dada bidang, perut kencang terbentuk, sampai ke paha dan kakinya. Semua itu dibalut kulit putih pucat yang seksi.

Otaknya terus mengingatkannya tentang bagaimana aroma khas Jaehyun, hampir bisa mencium samar-samar napas Jaehyun yang beraroma mint, wangi rambutnya, dan bahkan wangi deterjen pada kemejanya.

Dan kemudian pada bibirnya. Bibir yang sama yang tidak pernah mau menciumnya.

Senyum Jaehyun bagaimanapun selalu luar biasa. Senyuman lembut, senyuman cerah, seringai menggoda. Semuanya bisa membuatnya luluh.

"Jaehyun-"

Taeyong ingin menangis karena merasa lemah.

Satu bulan dan kini dia sudah begitu merindukan pemuda itu. Merasakan frustasi yang luar biasa karena merindukan Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi.

Taeyong tersentak berdiri.

"Sebentar!" Serunya.

Dia bergerak dari sofa ke arah pintu depan, membuka pintu.

Tubuhnya lemas saat melihat siapa yang kini ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Jaehyun, matanya sayu, merah dan hampir menutup.

Taeyong menganga sedikit, diam.

Dia melihat Jaehyun bergerak melalui pintu dan hampir tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan jatuh kelantai, sebelum berakhir di pelukannya.

"Kau mabuk," kata Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun menatapnya. Dia menendang pintu agar menutup, melepas sepatu dan jaket. Berjalan terhunyung ke ruang tamu meski tak dipersilahkan.

"Aku tidak mabuk," katanya, terdengar sedikit serak, tidak cukup meyakinkan.

Taeyonh bisa melihat gerakan mata Jaehyun yang lambat. Keadaan pemuda itu terlihat kacau. Kemejanya hanya dipakai sembarangan, dasi yang terpasang asal, dan rambut kusut.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Taeyong dingin saat ada tepat di belakang Jaehyun.

Berputar terhuyung-huyung, Jaehyun menyeringai ke arah Taeyong.

"Aku pergi berkencan malam ini, membawa kekasihku ke tempat kita merayakan ulang tahunmu tahun lalu."

Taeyong menghela napas.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar itu, Jaehyun. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. "

Tapi Jaehyun tidak bergeming, hanya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri. Terus melanjutkan.

"Dan sesudah itu kami pergi ke apartemenku, mulai melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Tubuh gadis itu luar biasa. Suara lembutnya sangat seksi saat mendesahkan namaku―"

"Cukup," kata Taeyong dan berpaling.

Kemeja Jaehyun jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan kaos putih yang melekat pas ditubuh bagusnya.

"Dan aku menciumnya!" kata Jaehyun, terdengar riang. "Aku cukup yakin kami akan berakhir dengan seks panas jika saja dia tidak menghentikanku."

"Cukup, Jaehyun."

Tangan Taeyong mencengkeram bagian belakang sofa, matanya terkunci pada satu titik dilantai. Apa ini alasan Jaehyun datang? Untuk menyakitinya lagi?

"Taeyongie-"

Dia tiba-tiba merasakan dada Jaehyun menekan punggungnya. Tangannya meraih pinggang Taeyong, menariknya semakin dekat.

Taeyong seharusnya menghentikan Jaehyun saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya terdiam merasakan napas dari bibir Jaehyun berhembus di lehernya.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan di kursi belakang mobil ayahmu saat mabuk waktu itu?"

Jaehyun berbicara di tengkuknya, membuat Taeyong menggigil sampai tulang belakang.

Taeyong menelan ludah saat lengan Jaehyun memeluk pinggangnya sekaligus membuka kancing celananya dari belakang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun kembali mengungkit hal itu. Pikirnya Jaehyun benar-benar mabuk sampai mengatakan hal-hal tidak jelas.

"Ingat liburan kita di rumah kakekku? Saat kita menyelinap ke loteng malam-malam hanya untuk sex?" Tanya Jaehyun. "Dan waktu itu, saat kita pergi membeli kondom dan lube untuk pertama kalinya? Itu sangat memalukan."

Kepala Taeyong terdongak ke belakang, ke bahu Jaehyun, sementara tangan pemuda itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jaehyun?"

Taeyong bertanya pelan, lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Dia ingin menangis karena begitu lemah akan sentuhan Jaehyun.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Taeyong? Setelah apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Jaehyun. Jari-jarinya masih bergerak kurang ajar demi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ya! Ya, Jaehyun sialan, ya!

"T-tidak."

Taeyong merasakan pegangan lengan Jaehyun di pinggangnya mengerat.

"Dari dulu kau memang tidak pandai berbohong, Taeyongie."

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak lebih cepat, berpindah membuka celana Taeyong sedikit dan mulai memberikan handjob.

Taeyong menarik napas cepat, dadanya naik turun tak teratur dengan bibir terbuka dan lutut bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Jaehyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk semakin menyiksa Taeyong.

"Apa karena kita sudah terlalu sering melakukan ini? Melakukan seks?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala dan merasakan pahanya bergetar.

"Bukan," Dia menarik napas, "Tidak- bukan seperti itu!"

Jaehyun menarik tangannya membuat mata Taeyong tersentak terbuka. Dia terkesiap. Jaehyun membalik tubuhnya, lalu menariknya, membuat keduanya jatuh berbaring dilantai.

Mata Taeyong terkunci dengan Jaehyun. Napasnya terhenti.

Jaehyun seperti mencari-mencari sesuatu. Taeyong tidak mengerti.

Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat anak kecil berpipi gembil yang sudah dikenal sejak lama, anak yang begitu penasaran tentang berbagai hal, yang selalu bersamanya, kini berubah menjadi pemuda tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam yang gelap akan nafsu.

"Jaehyun, apa yang-"

"Diam."

Jaehyun menciumnya.

Taeyong kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia merasa harus belajar mengingat bagaimana caranya bernapas saat lidah Jaehyun menyelinap di antara bibirnya.

Ini yang selalu diinginkannya! Ciuman dari Jaehyun- Taeyong sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya. Bagaimana saat ciuman itu perlahan menjadi lebih panas dan bersemangat.

Hasratnya untuk Jaehyun meledak. Bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut dia antara tubuh mereka saat hormon adrenalin menyelimuti pikirannya dengan nafsu sepenuhnya.

Yang Taeyong inginkan di dunia ini hanyalah Jaehyun, bukan orang lain. Tapi tidak begini-

Taeyong mendorongnya. Mulut mereka terpisah, meskipun masih tak menyisakan jarak cukup jauh.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jaehyun.

"Orang-orang mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya saat sedang mabuk," bantah Taeyong, meskipun dia merasa perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Jaehyun, dengan nada yang begitu tulus dan tatapan yang mampu melelehkannya.

"Itu karena mereka terlalu takut untuk mengatakan saat sadar."

"Kau mabuk Jaehyun. Kau- "

Jaehyun menyatukan mulut mereka lagi.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku putuskan hanya karena beberapa botol alkohol. _I really mean it. I love you, Taeyongie._ "

Taeyong mencari ke dalam mata Jaehyun, seakan berusaha membaca perasaan dan pikirannya saat itu tapi tidak berhasil.

Dia sudah berjanji akan pergi dan berusaha melupakan Jaehyun. Harusnya dia tidak jatuh lagi. Tidak luluh lagi. Sudah cukup rasa sakit itu.

Tapi perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Membuatnya lemah dan tak berdaya.

Taeyong memeluk leher Jaehyun. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

"Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang," gumam Jaehyun saat dia kembali mencium bibir Taeyong ganas.

.

.

.

Membuka matanya, Taeyong teringat kilasan cepat kejadian malam sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ini karena terbangun di pelukan Jaehyun di tempat tidur yang ada dikamarnya. Hanya ditutupi selimut putih kusut dan bebauan khas seks.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah tertidur Jaehyun.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan? Dia akan terbangun dan sadar semua yang terjadi kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan-_

Taeyong ingin menghentikan waktu di sini, tidak siap dengan segala hal yang mungkin terjadi nanti. Tapi-

"Jaehyun," panggilnya lirih dan pelan.

Dia melihat mata Jaehyun perlahan terbuka, hidungnya yang menyerhit dan dahinya yang berkerut kesakitan. "Sial," umpatnya dalam suara serak. "Hangover sialan."

Taeyong tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil.

Jaehyun mengucek mata dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Taeyong.

"Manisnya. Pemandangan luar biasa untuk memulai hari."

Taeyong kebingungan, tapi tersipu.

Jaehyun menguap dan merentangkan kedua lengannya ke atas.

"Sana buatkan aku sarapan."

Memutar matanya, Taeyong duduk, membiarkan selimutnya jatuh dari badan telanjangnya saat berdiri.

Jaehyun yang sebenarnya sudah kembali.

"Aku bukan pembantumu, sialan. Buat saja sendiri," katanya sambil menuju kamar mandi. "Kalau tidak minta pada kekasihmu yang cantik, lucu, pintar, dan sempurna itu."

 _"Aku sudah putus dengannya!"_

Dia mendengar teriakan Jaehyun dari balik pintu.

 _"Lagipula dia juga tidak bisa memasak!"_

"Bukan urusanku!" jawab Taeyong saat ia menyalakan keran shower.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar.

Dia yakin Jaehyun mengingat semuanya, apa saja yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam. Karena jika tidak dia pasti akan terbangun dengan marah dan menuntut kejelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

Sesudah benar-benar bersih, Taeyong mematikan keran. Melirik cermin berkabut dan menyeka wajahnya yang basah kuyup sejenak.

Dia meraih handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya sedikit sebelum melilitkannya di pinggang, menyikat gigi, dan kemudian membuka pintu untuk melihat Jaehyun yang tiduran santai diposisi tadi masih tanpa pakaian selain selimut putih yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Hey, seksi."

"Mandi sana, pemalas."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menarik tangannya hingga dia berbaring di atasnya.

Taeyong bergerak dan berpindah pada posisi lebih nyaman dengan duduk diperut, mengangkanginya. Dia menunduk menatap Jaehyun, bertanya-tanya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia belum tahu apakah Jaehyun memperbolehkannya untuk menciumnya lagi atau tidak.

Setelah kejadian semalam, kini Taeyong benar-benar bingung.

Apa mereka kembali ke status mereka sebelumnya? Sahabat sekaligus _fuck buddy_ atau-

Dia memiringkan wajahnya ragu-ragu, air di ujung-ujung rambutnya menetes ke bantal Jaehyun, Taeyong memperhatikan penuh saat Jaehyun menjilat bibirnya, lalu saat dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian menghapus jarak di antara bibir mereka, berhati-hati pada awalnya sampai kedua bibir itu mulai bergerak seirama dalam ciuman manis yang panjang.

"Aku selalu tak cukup yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku," gumam Jaehyun saat bibir mereka berpisah sebentar. "Aku kira itu bodoh karena kita berdua selalu bersama dan terlalu sering melakukan seks."

Taeyong merasakan bulir-bulir air mengalir di dadanya.

"Selama ini aku tidak bisa menciummu karena merasa itu terlalu... intim," kata Jaehyun. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan dia tertawa. "Belum lagi itu mengingatkanku saat kita masih kecil dulu. Perasaan aneh itu terasa sangat mengganggu saat kau belum tahu artinya."

"Kita benar-benar dua anak laki-laki kelebihan hormon," kata Taeyong ringan sambil ikut tertawa. Dia teringat saat dia dan Jaehyun menjadi sepasang anak remaja yang selalu penasaran dan senang coba-coba. Dengan kata lain- terlalu gila.

Jaehyun menikmati tawa itu, lalu membuat ekspresi penyesalan.

"Taeyongie, maaf. Jujur, aku mengencani gadis itu hanya untuk menghindar darimu. Tapi gadis itu, saat aku menciumnya, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak seperti saat aku menciummu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku sampai harus membutuhkan waktu lama dan menyakitimu lebih dulu. Kehilangan dirimu, aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Aku benar-benar kacau. _I know, I'm such an asshole_ ―"

" _Yes. You are._ "

Jaehyun mengerang.

" _You're such an asshole_ , Jung Jaehyun. _But you're my bestfriend_ -"

Taeyong tersenyum lalu menciumnya.

" _-and I love you._ "

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi :)


End file.
